Head :: Gaara Version
by GhUrLpLeAsE
Summary: "What were you doing under Gaara's table Sakura-chan?" She giggled. "Could you do me next Sakura-chan?"


**I do not own Naruto. But I do own this story .. :)**

**Tried something new! :]**

**Pairing :: GaaSaku slight NaruSaku**

**Enjoy Reading! :)**

**. . . =_= . . .**

"This is troublesome." A black-haired shinobi stated with a sigh.

"And you still agreed to come. You could have just abandoned this mission if you think it's that troublesome." A pink-haired kunoichi stated.

"I bet he only came just to see Temari." A blond-haired shinobi chuckled.

"I can't reject a mission that requires me." said the lazy man with a yawn.

"But you could've made an excuse not to, right Sakura-chan?" the blond asked.

"If he did and got found out, how would you think he'd end up huh, Naruto?" the said woman questioned.

".." the blond kept his mouth shut.

"Sucks to be you." chuckled a chocolate-haired shinobi who had been quiet throughout the trip.

"Why do you have to come anyway?" asked Sakura.

"Cause Gaara is my friend too." Naruto explained.

"But you weren't required to come."

"But I wanted to come."

"What are you gonna do in Suna anyway?"

"Uh .. You know .. " he gave a long pause thinking of a reason and exclaimed, "To tan!"

"What?" she looked at the boy weirdly.

"SAKURA-CHAN! SHIKA-KUN! EVERYONE!" a dirty blond-haired female shouted.

"Well whatta' you know, were already here." The boy said with a sigh of relief.

"Temari-chan!" Sakura smiled at her and ran to give her a hug.

"I bet 'Shika-kun' would want to do that too." Naruto teased.

Shikamaru looked at him then said, "Idiot."

Neji looked at them and shook his head in disbelief.

"Where's Gaara-kun and Kan-kun?" Sakura let go and asked.

"Panda-chan is still doing paperwork and Kankuro is helping him finish up." Temari explained.

"Whoa! Kan-kun helps? Did he lose some bet or something?" Sakura asked.

"He must've come to his senses." Naruto butted in.

"Or he's just bored." Stated Shikamaru.

"Good point." Naruto nodded.

"Let's go meet them then." The Hyuuga proficiently said.

"But could we eat first? I'm hungry." Naruto said as his stomach growled.

"Can't be helped." Temari said and laughed, "Follow me." As she lead the way.

**. . . O_O . . .**

"Actually I'm not that hungry, could I go meet Gaara-kun first?" Sakura whispered to her.

Temari looked at her and giggled. "Can't wait to see your Panda-chan ne?"

"Yeah." She blushed.

"I'll take care of these knuckle-heads for a while." The blond laughed again.

"Thanks." The kunoichi smiled and waved goodbye.

"Where's Sakura-chan going?" asked the blue-eyed boy.

"Somewhere." Replied Temari as she grabbed Shikamaru's last sushi roll.

"That was my last one troublesome woman." He looked at her.

"I know." She smirked at him.

"Eww.. Stop lusting over each other." Naruto said with disgust.

"How would you even know they were?" Neji solicited.

"Couldn't you see them!" Naruto exclaimed. "Oh wait, I forgot you were blind."

They bursts out laughing except a displeased Neji Hyuuga.

**. . . =_= . . .**

Sakura knocked on the door.

"Come in." a husky voice said.

She opened the door and popped her head in. "Hey!" she smiled at him and looked around to find that the redhead was alone.

Gaara looked up and said, "Hey."

"I thought Kan-kun was helping you finish up?" she went in and closed the door behind her.

"He left a few minutes ago saying his brain just turned into goo." He said with a chuckle.

"So he does have a brain." She joked and sat on the table where his paperwork were.

"Missed me?" he looked at her as she sat on the table.

"What do you think?" she said as she moved his face closer to his and smiled.

He only smirked and kissed her. She kissed back and wrapped her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled him into his lap toppling his paperwork off the table.

She pulled away and said, "I'm guessing you missed me too."

"How'd you figure that out?" he said sarcastically and trailed kisses on her neck.

"I didn't know you use sarcasm Pan-chan." She teased as she bit her bottom lip.

"You're giving me a weird name again." He stated as he bit a spot on her neck.

"ahn! It's a cute name." as she moaned again.

"It's not. Call me Gaara-sama." And sucked on the same spot on her neck while his hands roamed her body.

Sakura closed her eyes and groaned loudly and breathlessly said, "Gaara-sama."

Gaara stopped and grinned at her, "Your pretty obedient today Sakura."

"Yes Gaara-sama" she said and kissed him.

He pulled away and chuckled at the woman, "And horny too."

She nodded as she felt hot.

"It ain't easy to get me in your pants though. You have to obey what I tell you to do first. " He smirked at her.

"And what are your orders, Gaara-sama?" she asked.

"Give me your best blowjob." He whispered in her ear enticingly.

She wasted no time and unzipped his pants and was about to pull out his member –

"I wonder where Sakura-chan went?" a familiar voice was heard getting closer.

"She must be in there making out with Gaara right now." Another voice said.

"Let's find out and see then." A female voice said.

Gaara groaned. "Let's continue this later Sakura."

Sakura was silent, thinking of another way to continue and then a thought struck her devious mind. She then went and hid under his table.

"What are -"

The sound of the door flinging open cut him off.

"I guess they weren't making out." His brother said.

"Aww.. I was looking forward to teasing Panda-chan." His sister said.

Gaara looked at Sakura. She grinned at him.

"What are you doing looking under your table?" The supposed 'blind' shinobi said.

"Is Sakura-chan there?" joked Naruto.

Gaara immediately shot up and looked at them. "No." he said calmly and held the pen that he used a while ago.

"Where's the other troublesome woman then?" Shikamaru asked.

"She must've got lost." Kankuro said with a laugh.

Gaara felt Sakura hold his length, "A-At any rate, you shall brief her with this discussion when you find her." He stuttered.

"Couldn't we just find her before we discuss this?" Naruto asked.

"That would be troublesome." Spouted Sikamaru.

"Ok then." He yielded in defeat.

**. . . O_O . . .**

_Gaara's POV ::_

"So why'd you require us to come here Kazekage-san?" I heard the impatient Hyuuga said.

I can feel her slowly moving her hand up and down his shaft. "I-I requested you to c-come here because I desire to create a p-plan to infiltrate Orochimaru's headquarters and kill h-him and his pawns." I responded.

"Why now?" I heard Naruto say. She fastened her pace and started rubbing the tip of my dick. I let out a growl.

"I received a report that assured his base was in the environs of Suna." I bit my bottom lip.

"How troublesome." Naruto said mimicking the pineapple-head.

Kankuro snorted. Then I felt her guzzle my length which made me moan loudly.

I felt my sister look at me weirdly and say, "Are you ok Panda-chan?". I only nodded.

"So where do we start?" Naruto spoke.

Sakura started sucking and licking my dick. I rolled my eyes back.

"Whoa! Are you getting possessed?" I heard my blond friend say worriedly. "N-No." I hissed.

She then rubbed my balls while she sucked harder on my cock. "Oh go-" I breathlessly said.

"Seriously Panda-chan, are coming down on something?" I heard Temari say. "P-Please let us start." I pleaded.

She held my balls tight and I cummed. She swallowed it all and snickered.

"Did you hear that?" I heard the ever so sharp white eyed shinobi as I slumped on my chair and closed my eyes from exhaustion.

"Was that Sakura-chan?" Naruto suspected.

"Where'd that come from?" said the confused Shikamaru.

"Your soo naughty!" I heard Kankuro say. I opened my eyes and looked at him.

"Doing that here right in front of us." He continued. All of them froze except a certain ramen-loving boy.

I chuckled.

"Huh?" asked Naruto.

"You can come out now Sakura." I ordered her as I fixed my pants.

"Yes Gaara-sama." She obliged and crawled out of her hiding place.

Naruto looked at her weirdly and said, "What were you doing under Gaara's table Sakura-chan?"

Sakura giggled and all of us shook our heads in disbelief. "What?" he asked again.

"I'm going out for a bit." Temari said and left.

"I'm not gonna explain anything to that troublesome baka." following Temari.

"Continue what your suppose to you two." My brother said with a perverted smile of his. Neji silently following him behind.

I turned my attention to the oblivious blond. "Tell him your sinful act."

She whispered it to him and then I watched his face slowly change.

From confused, sudden realization and embarrassment.

"Uh …" he said with a blush.

"Could you do me next Sakura-chan?"

And then hell broke loose.

**. . . =_= . . .**

**You want more of this? …**

**Or Sakura-chan w/ someone else?**

**PM/Review me! :) I also take suggestions and requests! :D**

**Please Favorite and Subscribe! X)**


End file.
